thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24481972-20141011215945/@comment-24481972-20141012012659
Borgoris tells me everything. I'm surprised that he entrusts me with all this information. Once he catches me up with everything to the point where they saw each other at Metropolis. Once he's finished, I talk, "I understand. Now I believe it's my turn." He looks at me with a little bit of confusion. "You shared your story, now I shall share mine." Borgoris looks at Wulfrum and then back at me. He nods, so I begin. "You might not know this, but when elves become of age, we get to choose our path to go on which leads to our certain powers, but first we're tested. Every elf has to go through a certain test to see what they're capable of. At the beggining of the test, I wasn't as similar as everyone else. They went down the paths of most famous elves, but I was always that odd one out. Once the test was over, the Elven Elders said they had to speak to me. They told me about my unique aura and my capabilities of manipulating it. And that's also the moment they gave me my dragon tooth. I thought it was over then but there were more stories behind my power. I was told that only one elf at a time is able to have the ability of aura which meant that the previous elf that had the power died moments before I was born. Each 'Aura Elf', as they call us, has a wonderous destiny lied before them. I guess this is part of it. "As I grew, I discovered another power came from my path. My telepathy. Other powers are supposed to surface, or so they told me, but I was able to channel my aura to multiple powers. I was training with other elves, learning new applications everytime. First came my aura blasts, then constructs, then variations of my aura that I was able to use in close-up combat. I'm currently working on a way to tune it into different elements, but that's the hardest one of all. And I never forgot about weaponry. I had an uncle who was one of the top archers in our village and he taught me to the point I became a rank-S archer. "You sound like everything was okay with you." Borgoris interrupts. I look at him and reply, "This is the part where everything went downhill." "One night, I woke up to an aching pain in my arm. I got up to ask my mother, she was a healer, to see what was going up. But I came to something totally different than what I expected. My mother was in the middle of the main room of our house while a large dark ring surrounded her. I screamed for her thought she just told me stay back. I tried to run in and get her but I was thrown back on impact. I struggled to get up after the blow, but I got up just in time to see what happened next. The ring enclosed on her, squeazing her to death. She was prying at the dark force, gasping for air. I shot accurate aura blasts with tears in my eyes trying to save her. The dark ring dissapeared once she was in enough pain. Her lungs were crushed so she only had a few seconds. I ran over to catch her as soon as she fell. She coughed up blood while stroking the side of my face. I couldn't help but to sob at the sight. She lifted her head up to my ear so she could whisper something, but it was too late. I couldn't hear anything. Then she died. I screamed at her death, somehow shaking the whole village. I still have no idea how I did it, but it happened. Everybody rushed to us but I told them it was too late. We had a proper burial after my father came back from his adventure. He told me he was sorry but I always I had a grudge with him since then. I feel like he could've used his powers to stop it if he was with us at the time. A month later, I go hunting and then I shoot a humanoid badger. That's when it all started." Borgoris looks up at me with rememberance, smiling a little bit but it quickly vanishes when the story hits him again. "My deepest sympathies for your lost one." He says. I nod, then go crawl over to sleep next to Dobkin. Though I'll awaken really soon.